


Simple Instructions

by hell_oboys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Like, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Teaching, but sort of, no, not at all, well not really masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell_oboys/pseuds/hell_oboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has always been good at helping others, especially when he got something out of it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Instructions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, hope you like it. Would love it if you would check out my tumblr http://thestylesfile.tumblr.com/ as that is were I will always post any stories first

“What am I going to do?” I questioned, my voice raspy, caused by the straight shot of vodka I had just recently consumed. “Find a tutor?” And Harry laughed his deep and humbling laugh, and it echoed through the room, and it ran down my spine giving me shivers I could barley contain before having to shake them off slightly, which caused him to smirk with full knowledge of what he did to me. And I suppose he always knew what he did to me, and he was surprised tonight when I exhibited shock after he became drunk enough to tell me what I did to him, that was around the time of our 3rd drink. Harry was always more of a lightweight than others.  
“I think I could refer you to one” He chuckled out, once he gained enough air back to continue talking. I rolled my eyes.  
Somehow through all our bottles of some ridiculously expensive brand of bear Harry insisted on trying, and many cheep ass shots (which I agreed to pay for), we found our selves on the topic of sex, a topic Harry was always quick to bring up when he got me drunk, as it was one I would always shy away from when sober, always to self conscious to talk about my sex life, let alone my self in any seriousness, though Harry himself felt comfortable enough to talk about himself freely, his self-assurance only growing stronger since the surge of fame and popularity, and so, easily he stated.  
“You know what, (Y/N)?”  
“What, Haz?” I sighed  
“You look like you’d be good at sucking a guy off” He stated bluntly, causing me to choke slightly on the drink I just took a sip of.  
“uhhh, um, thanks?” I mumbled, unsure of what to say, to be honest I wasn’t necessarily sure it was a compliment.  
“I mean it though!” He yells trying to defend himself slightly. “Like after has a guy ever complimented you on it?”  
And that was when I told him I had never gone down on a guy before. He was defiantly shocked, and questioned me about my virginity though; he knew I wasn’t a virgin (that we had discussed many drunken times before).  
Eventually Harry’s laughter silenced and left us in stillness as we sipped away at our drinks in hand.

“Why haven’t you?” Harry eventually questioned, breaking the quietness, and I was thankful after beginning to feel a slight awkwardness in the air for the first time since Harry and I met.  
“Why haven’t I what?”  
“You know” Harry coughed, clearly showing his uncomfortable feeling to asking the question. “Why haven’t you ever gone down on a guy?” he clarified, as he sat up, trying to show any kind of confidence toward me in the situation.  
“Um, I don’t know” And I was being honest, I had no idea, I suppose I never really got the chance to. I was 19 and had never gone down on a guy, and that sure as hell made me sound boring, and no, it wasn’t like I had never had sex before, we already established that fact, I just, had never gone down on a guy.  
“I just haven’t” I finished.  
Harry nodded as if to accept my answer, before taking another swig of his drink.   
As Harry sipped away, I watched his face intently as I sat opposite him on his couch, and I couldn’t help but notice a smirk creep up onto his face as he quite obviously took hold of a great idea, well, at least a great idea to him.  
“What?” I questioned, slightly worried as to what he would have to answer me with.  
“I could be your tutor” He chuckled out, quite amused with himself. I chocked.  
“What?!” I shouted, unsure if he was just being a dickhead, or full heartedly putting a proposition toward me.  
“I mean it, I could teach you, you know, how to go down on a guy”   
“What, you want me to heat up some hotdogs for you, or?” I laughed, proud of my horrible joke. Harry simply shook his head and breathed admitting a little more air from his nose feigning amusement.  
“I never really liked hotdogs, they always creeped me out a little” He admitted, only causing my laughter to grow stronger.  
“What do you mean hotdogs creep you out?”  
“I mean; they sort of make me think if we boiled humans, that’s what they would look like, you know?”  
“No! What? You weird child!” And I continued laughing at his absurd analogy, until he stopped me.   
“Anyway, all I was saying” Harry started with a frustrated tone, irritated by my constant laughter. “I could teach you, I mean, I’m a guy, I have a-”  
“PEEEEENIIIIIIIS” I yelled interrupting him.  
“Yes, I have a penis” He sighed. “And, like, you could always use me, like I could tell you what feels good, and, uh, yeah” He staggered out.

I did nothing but stare at Harry for the next five minutes, slightly making him uncomfortable as he searched for any clue as to whether I was mad, amused or taking his proposal seriously, as he intended me too.  
“Okay” I finally stated, easing his stress, and bringing a smile onto his face.  
“Okay then” He grinned, clapping his hands, rubbing them together and sitting up straight. I looked to him for direction, and he smiled at me once more before instructing me to sit on my knees in front of him, as it would give me the best angle, and I had no reason but to follow his command, the only thing I knew about going down on a guy was that it seemed to be all they talked about.   
Harry slowly unzipped his tight black jeans and pulled them down, but not without a struggle, Harry was relatively inebriated and those jeans he was wearing were defiantly confining. He eventually eased his boxer briefs away from his now prominent erection and down to his knees, giving himself, and me, enough room to work as he said.

Harry stroked himself up and down slowly a few times as he began to list out a few instructions he thought I should know before starting, in no way wanting to overwhelm me when I got started.  
“So the tip is very sensitive remember that” He stuttered, noticeably he was slightly awkward and in a vulnerable position, though I constantly reminded him this was in fact his drunken idea.   
“And um, lick up to begin with before taking it in your mouth, and uh” I giggled.  
“Oh and watch your teeth” He finished before sighing and pulling his hand away from himself and closing his eye, trying to remain at ease.   
“So I just, start?” I enquired, making sure he was ready, and giving my self that last moment to settle any anxieties I had. He nodded.

I carefully took hold of Harry’s shaft and started caressing it softly before licking him from base and taking his tip in my mouth. Harry moaned. I took that as a good sign.  
“Lick the tip.” He whispered out through another moan. I followed his instructions, running my tongue over the tip of his cock a few times, tasting a slight salty flavor leaking from the head. Slowly I began to circle my tongue around the head, earing more moans in approval from Harry, I began to take more into my mouth, gradually easing him in, trying to hold off my gag reflexes. I lay my tongue flat against him and sucked, causing his stomach to clench and his body to jolt forward, his hands finding their way to the back of my head, resting there, making no effort to push me further, but to fiddle with my hair calmly, soothing my nerves in a way.

I pulled my head away from him, sure there was more I could do. I looked up to him, and with his eyes still closed, and hands still resting in my hair, he spoke, well, stuttered.  
“R-Run your hand up and, and down, and use the other on my, on my balls”  
I followed Harry’s instructions smoothly, adapting them slightly as I began to suck on his balls. He groaned.  
“Oh Shit!” He yelled. “Fuck” I smirked to myself and moved my hand and took his dick into my mouth one more time and began to bob my head, trying to take as much as I could, gaging occasionally and then receiving a stroke on my head of reassurance from Harry.

“Okay, Fuck, I’m, I’m gonna cum” Harry almost yelled, as he warned me, I opened my eyes to look up at him, and his opened slightly to see my questioning face before closing them again.  
“Fuck, um, swallow if you can, guys, fuck, guys like that” And then he came as I continued to bob my head up and down on him, once he finished his release I managed to swallow, before licking him from base to tip once more, earning one last moan failing from his mouth.  
I pulled away and sat backwards, facing Harry, watching him as he sighed out and swore once more, before readjusting his position on the couch and pulling up his briefs and ridiculously tight pants, zipping and buttoning them back up. Harry reached his hand out to me and I took it, he pulled me up and into him, before kissing me on the forehead and sitting me on the couch next to him.

“Shit” He whispered out once more, closing his eyes for another couple of second then looking back to me and smiling, a slight laugh seeping through his lips.  
“What?” I questioned, slightly worried now.  
“Nothing, that was” He paused, looking for the right words. “That was fucking amazing.” He laughed again and I joined him.

Harry’s head fell on my shoulder and I screeched out in laughter.  
“Hazzz, get off!”  
“Shut up, tutor Styles is tired, he had a busy session today” He smirked and I balled over onto laughed with him once again.


End file.
